User talk:The Cerebral Assassin
My Gummy ♥ Hey My little Gummy i'm back on the chat, see ya there Well It's me again, I've been standing strong for hours waiting for you, but I guess ur internet don't want it, i wanna cry because I was really happy to talk to you, and when you came back, I really thought it would be good T^T But no.. And I'm sorry but now I can't wait anymore, if you can see this message then go to sleep, or if you already decided to sleep, have a good night and sweet dreams ♥ I love you ... Damn you just came back for 1 message again >.> to be honest I would prefer if you didnt come at all, coz its harder for me to wait in vain, get hope everytime u appear, then get that hope destroyed everytime u disappear again. I'm not angry, im sad, very sad... I hate ur internet. I want to cry for real now. Its so unfair. I've been on since approx. 8pm and its nearly midnight.. Go to sleep Lane, we'll talk another day. Good night. Love ya. Nooo! Just NO! No I can't believe this is fucking happening, I'm freaking angry at myself, and I fucking feel like crying, well no Im actually crying. And just when i really needed you, since many thing happened, and I had to talk to you, and I quite depressed and I needed you. NO.... Fuck... This is so unfair... Just when ur thing was working and everything, and I freaking don't know what will happen to you tomorrow at school, I don't even know if you'll still have your laptop when I'll wake up... I'm freaking shaking right now and having a panic attack....Freaking out... Yeah that's it I'm freaking out and I can't keep my cool at all.. If you had waited 30 more mins I would be there, I couldnt be there because, well I can't talk about this here. Damn it I will never forgive myself for this. NEVER. Well I hope u have a good night, because I dont think I will. Bye Better I'm feeling better, I wanted to wait for you to wake up, well it's nearly 8am for you.. I should wait a bit longer ♥ Maybe you'll be able to come on before school... *hopes* I wrote you a poem, but its rated hum you know.. private XDXD I'm so sorry for the previous message but I was really angry at myself for being so late that you went sleeping. I miss you, a lot. I love you. Awww really!! Thats so annoying, BTW I LOVE YOUUUU!! Im so sorry for earlier.. how are you? No way I missed you again!! Arggg Im such an idiot! I was like focused on the chat waiting for you and I missed the messages you sent by 10 mins!! I can't believe I did it again.. im such a.. arrrrgggg!!! OMG I'm so saaaaad! Well, I think school started already or nearly at least, and I'll be thinking of you a lot lot lot, I hope everything will be alright.. I really hope and I'll pray the universe for all this crap thats been happening to end in a good way. Omg I hope we can talk again >.< I love you more than everything, and I'm off to bed, its 2.36 am. *cross fingers* You'll have a good day. Damn I love you I knew it... Ok, after a long long night thinking about it.. I thought you would be suspended too.. So I was right.. I'm sorry for that and when will u be on? When? when? Ok even if you're allowed just for a couple hours, its still better than nothingness... I'm missing you, a lot. How are you? Was it ok at school?.. Oh and for they key to the wiki here's for ya t(-_-t) I love you ♥ Ohh I see, such a dick.. >.< And Grr for the chat.. try to disable it, log off, log in and re-enable it.. Coz it said I was still on, when I came this morning and I was not! I hope ur not too angry or depressed... *hugs* OH and ok, Love you too ♥ BTW have you read the poem I wrote for you ? You didnt say anything about it, and if you have time, I started a story also.. you can read it A Gummy's Journey ( story ) I love you I'm back !! Hey babyz Im back.. me wanna talk T^T Again... Nothing's right.. Damn I hate when that happens, because I miss you so hard its hurting.. and it gets me angry >.< not at you, but at everything. Every time you write a message my heart jumps and I'm super happy, then you go again, and I never know when I'll talk to you again... I'm just extremely sad.. I love you I'm sorry :-( Like i said, I'm sorry but I won't be able to wait anymore, it's 8.00pm here, but I'm saturated, I've been waiting since 10am, I can't.. I just can't. I'm leaving and I won't be back tonight. I'll be on again when I'll go to work tomorrow which means 9am for me and 3pm for you. I don't know if you'll be able to be here or not, or if we will finally get to talk. Well have a good night, Im thinking of you as always. I love you more than everything, and I hope you know that. But I hope you understand why it's just too much today. Love ya, see ya. *sob sob* It's so dead, and sad, and lonely, and lifeless without you... I dont know what to do >.< Weird Im completely lost without you.. I dont even want to write. I hope you're ok, and i also hope that the argument with ur parent was a minor one.. Im thinking of you, and I love you.. I hope you can come back today, but i dont count on it that much.. Love ya ♥ Im going home now, I'll be back sson, I'll post the beginning of Part 3 before leaving. Love ya Well well welllll.... Ok its now 1.23 am, I knew you wouldn't come back, so I'm ok. I'm just worried about the outcome of ur "argument " with ur parents... Omg I hope everything's fine.. Well you'll tell me tomorrow.. I hope you'll be here, like this morning. Well I've been writing a good part of the story, but it's pretty, how to say it... hmm x-rated. So I don't know if it'll be erased if someone actually sees it or something but, I still hope you'll get to read it. I hope I dont get you shocked or something >.< Well you wanted something about " that " night so here you are. Well I'm off to bed and sorry if it's too explicit and not enough romantic... I hope you had a good night, it must be 7.27am for you, enjoy ur day while I'll be dreaming of you, coz Im burning hot right now XD . I love you more than everything Lane Walters, you're my present ( wordplay: my gift too ) and my future. I wish I could be in ur arms right now. See ya *kisses and hugs* I love you. Your Natacha Awwww ♥ I felt like crying too for a good moment yesterday.. because I kinda knew that was what actually happened >.< Oh and where did you get that call from (anyway it wasnt me) did u get ur phone back? Well I'll be back in 1 hour, hope we can talk a bit, I love you ♥ more than you do XP Hehe (awkward laugh) I'm back already XD see ya around ♥ you / here / 4 / mins / ago / ಠ_ಠ / W / T / H / omg u cheating fo' points! JK ♥ News 1.55pm = Natacha just swallowed her freaking gum, and its kinda stuck somewhere in between T^T, and a killer headache just pointed his freaking nose *dies* Niji misses her Lwalt. BTW why 26? *strokes chin* good question... 2.55pm = OMG exactly 1hour later XD, Well i'm listening to the Arctic Monkeys, that guy's voice is freaking orgasmic XD, Well have you ever heard about them? They do punk-rock/ rock .. Damn I love them, so I'm listening to them and trying to write the story at the same time, but I can't my mind is sooooooo dirty right now, well its good since we are in "that" part of the story but well I can't focus at all, I'm having u in all possible ways in my mind ♥ miw :3 Lol im being so random XD, Im bored to death.. so bored that I'm starting to you know.. rave...XD Sign 1 = Overuse of XD Sign 2 = Eating to much gums Sign 3 = Asking random non-senses questions Sign 4 = Ramble about anything and everything Sing 5 = Missing you Sign 6 = Loving you Mix all these ingredients and you got a out of space Natacha (but I have to say that she is super cute and lovely when she's like that) <-- See.. ramble.. *facefootpalm* Update : Have you ever noticed that if someone ever read ur talk page, they would think I am a bipolar freak.. O_O Omg.. AM I?? Wow is that a... revelation.... And did you ever noticed that I'm crazy, like really crazy, I mean insane.. not crazy in love (the case but) Really crazy... I may be a Psycho Bitch... Omg... ♫ Ramble ♪ Ramble ♫ Ramble ♪ T^T Back to normal me >.< My hair is really soft and silky today, I wish u could touch it *fantasize*. Damn it's so hard... waiting I mean.. so hard. It's only 4 pm and I'll have to wait till I get home.. T^T Btw do you know how long will ur "punishment" last? I dont want to be mean.. but well it makes me smile to think that you are 17... and still being punished by your parents. Well it happens and I'm not here for that, Im here for you ♥ And this situation is driving me crazy... I love you Arctic Monkeys I've sent you 4 songs via Gmail, hope you can download them ♥ Well I'll be leaving work, I'll be back between 6.00 and 6.30 pm . I love you. Ok, I'm back already XDXD, hope you'll be on soon!! Come ! Come! And dont come only to tell me your internet time is over T^T . Love ya Booh ! Hi My little Gummy, I just woke up, my vision is still blurry, my back hurts ( i think i need a new pillow ) and I miss you. I'll be back in an hour. I love you Yo Gummy Lane, I'm back or I'm on.. Well both XD See ya ♥ IM HOME! Hi Hi my sweet wittle gummy love, so i've come back home, i was too bored XD it's now 1.06 pm and its the weekend! yay! I hope u were there, coz I'm alone and totally free.. Ill try to work on the stowy a bit, See ya later, I love you ♥ Ur Natacha This Gummy's message. This Gummy says she's online and she freaking loves you so much she's dying being away from you. I'm sorry... (._.) You fell asleep long ago (its now 1.53am), you should have told me when you were sleepy.. I wouldn't be angry.. And I feel really bad, because you fell asleep when I think i killed the mood... with my shit.. I'm so sorry... Well I'll talk to you tomorrow I hope. And again Im sorry if annoyed you, or disturbed you.. I dont know.. Im sorry. Love ya *sets gummy Lane on fire* Is that really what you call "soon" ? Damn and I dont know why I'm still waiting >.< Stupid me.. u know what to do when you'll be on.. leave me a message or something.. I won't be on my lappy but ill check from time to time I guess, maybe... >.> Ok see ya BYE. Hi Cutie-ass Well it's 4.33 and I've been talking to friends about us.. Asking for advice because I'm having adult struggles dealing with all that fast relationship. Anyway Ive sent you an email about it, please read it seriously and read it throught, cause its very important to me. Good morning my sweet love, I hope you have a good day, I wish I was there to spend my sunday lazying around, and having sex on the couch out of boredom with you. Well I'm off to bed to have extremely sweet dreams about you. I love you Lane Walters, I love you more than I could ever think I would love someone. Take care of my heart, don't make me suffer. See ya ♥ Damn I can't believe I'm already awake.. Apparently my body don't want to sleep after 9, no matter how late i go to bed >.> . Well see ya soon I hope, Love ya. YOLO!! (with me) Hi hi little loved one, I'm thinking of you, and and I miss you v_v . Well just to say that I'm on, I hope ur day at school and ur test were ok. Natacha loves you btw. Hope u'll be online soon ♥♥ Come quick!